Buffy's Wish
by Richess SpikeLover
Summary: A B/S take on the episode The Wish. Set immediatley after Into the Woods


Untitled Document

Buffy's Wish   
Written by: Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards and Hilary a.k.a. SpikeLover Uk  
Email: spikeloverrichess@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, the W.B., UPN and/or Fox Production and etc.

Summary: A take on Season 3 episode 'The Wish'. Story starts from 'Into the Woods' in season 5. As every BTVS fans know Buffy and alcohol don't mix.   
Note: the beginning speech is drunk talk so don't think that we can't spell.

Shipper: Spike/Buffy, Buffy/Parker, Spike/Harmony  
Rating: PG-13 for language

_________________________________________________________

  
Part 1

  
"Give me anodder." she said, scrunching her face as the bartender looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Ah sure. Do you have any ID?" he asked, looking at her face, realizing that after the fourth drink she still could be underage.

"You shoulda axed me that six drinks ago. Gimme anodder drink. Aa Stardust. You can make those, can't you?" Buffy looked at the man. He just shrugged 'yes' and turned back to make the drink.

The bartender handed her the drink as a young man walked toward the bar. He was about 5'9' and had brown hair and green eyes. He approached the girl sitting at the bar; he and his friends had watched her down six drinks rather quickly. *Could be an easy lay.* he thought as he approached her.

"Hi." he said, sitting down next to her on the empty stool. He also noticed a pretty auburn haired girl sitting on the other side of her.

"Whatcha want?" Buffy said harshly as she drained the cocktail glass of its contents. Buffy snapped her fingers trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Yes, Miss?" he sighed.

"I want awant adrink like the magazine. Ohwhat's its name again?" Buffy swung  
her head toward the guy next to her.

"AhI think she means a Cosmopolitan." the guy replied, almost laughing.

"Yeah, a Cosmonapolean. Like he said," Buffy said shaking her head in agreement. "Thanks."

She gave the guy a slight tap on the shoulder. Forgetting her Slayer strength, the guy landed on the floor with a thud. The bartender turned, wondering if the girl had passed out, but he heard the snickers of other patrons as the guy stood up quickly and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, I forget my strength s'times," Buffy replied, shrugging her shoulders as the guy took off in the opposite direction. "Men. They always run away from me."

"Men problems?" the girl sitting next to her asked. "You can tell me; I'm really good listener if you want to talk."

  
* * *

  
Part 2

  
"Bloody hell!" Spike cursed as he went into the next bar on Xander's list. "Stupid Slayer."

Spike had tried to talk to her and explain why he showed her Riley's extra-curricular activities with vampires but she wouldn't listen. For four days she hadn't patrolled and Spike, Xander, Willow and Tara had to take over her slaying duties, going to the cemeteries and demon hotspots.

*Four friggin' days since that undeserving wanker left. Captain Cardboard has finally sailed ship and now the Slayer's depressed over it. Silly bint, getting herself all down over that sod.*

Spike walked into the bar and looked around for Buffy but couldn't see her. "It was the last one on the list." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Spike." a voice called out. Spike turned around to see Tara behind the bar.

"Hey, Wicca! You work here?" Spike said stepping up to the bar.

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Buffy," a girl brushed past Spike and grabbed his butt in the process. "Hey!" Spike turned around to see the girl smile and disappear into the crowd. *I should've worn my duster.*

"In a bar?" Tara said, smiling at the event that unfolded.

"Yeah, she told Xander over the phone that she was going to go drown her sorrows over Riley. And Buffy's last incident with alcohol, I hear, was not a good thing." Spike informed her.

"Well, she hasn't been in here. Have you checked out The Cue? It's near the pier." Tara informed him.

"Thanks, I'll go there next. Bye, Wicca." Spike said as he cautiously walked toward the door, eyeing the girl who'd groped him. She looked at the blond and fanned her fingers waving at him, and mouthing, 'Nice butt.'

  
* * *

  
Part 3

  
"Dey all leave me. Angel lefted me more dan once. Oh Scottie the Hottie. Not da wrestler but, Scott, he lefted me too. And den, Parker. Well, Parker just had sex wid' me an' dumped me. He wasn't even all dat good. But he still didn't want me. And Riley. Reliable Riley. Dat son of a" Buffy slurped down the rest of the her drink.

"Riley? Your last boyfriend?" he girl asked. 

Buffy looked away from her drink and nodded toward the pretty girl sitting next to her. Her dark brown eyes looked almost black in the dim lighting and she had on a beautiful diamond shaped sliver necklace with a blue green jewel encased in it. She was dressed entirely in black. A black, long-sleeved, silk shirt and black Capris. Her hair hung around her face loosely in a blunt cut bob.

"Yeah, he went back to da army. Soddin' fool." Buffy stopped and scrunched her forehead and laughed. "Spike wordage."

The girl shook her head, having no clue what the drunken girl was talking about.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever. Anyways, he left you?"

"Yeah, cause we caught him lettin' some vampire feedin' off of him. I don't like vampires. And 'cause I couldn't forgive him right away he left. After everythin'. Even after him having sex wid Faith, I forgave him. Even though it was still my" Buffy stopped talking as she looked at the figure standing in the doorway. The girl turned to see what Buffy was looking at and realized.

Spike strolled over to the bar where Buffy was sitting.

"Is that him?" the girl asked anxiously

"No."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Buffy, if you could wish for anything, and I mean anything, what would it be?" the girl looked Buffy directly in the eye.

"I dunno. Hi, Spike." Buffy jumped out of the chair and into Spike's arms.

"Let's go, Buffy."

"Hey, she hasn't paid." the bartender said, picking up Buffy's glass. "It's forty bucks."

"What the-? Bloody hell." Spike grumbled as he grabbed two twenties out of his back pocket with Buffy still clinging onto him.

"Spike, dis is my friend, a" Buffy looked at the girl, puzzled. "You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Yashma." The girl smiled at Spike.

"Nice to meet you, Yashma, but we've" Spike was cut off by a furious kiss from the drunken Slayer. Spike felt her hot lips press against his and could taste the alcohol on her tongue as she pushed it into his mouth. He would have been enjoying this except that she was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. *Spike stop this.*

Spike pulled Buffy's arms from around his neck and then grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You're drunk and I'm taking you home."

"See." Buffy said pulling out of Spike's grasp and looking at Yashma. "Even he doesn't want me. And he's a vam"

Spike clamped his hand around her mouth before she could continue that sentence.

"Anything?" Yashma reminded her.

Buffy grabbed the base of Spike's hand, completely forgetting her strength and wrenched it off of her mouth. The sound of a bone snapping made Yashma flinch. Spike growled in pain and grabbed Buffy with his other arm around her waist and began dragging her out of the bar.  
"You stupid bloody" Spike cursed as the pain shot through his hand.

"I wish that I never had sex wid Parker, I never met Riley and I wish that there were no Initiative. It never existed." Buffy said before she collapsed into Spike's good arm.

"As you wish." Spike looked up at the once beautiful girl to see a demonic visage and bright glow from the jewel of her necklace.

"Oh, bloody hell." Spike exclaimed.

  
* * *

  
Part 4

  
"You wanna dance?" Parker asked, pointing to the frat living area.

"No. Let's have a meaningful talk instead." Buffy replied smiling. A wave of nausea overtook her.

"You ok?" Parker asked, grabbing onto her arm.

"Yeyeah, Parker." She turned to see Spike and Harmony dragging a partygoer toward the door. *This is all happening again?*

_I wish that I never had sex with Parker and never met Riley and I wish that there was no Initiative. It never existed._

_As you wish._

"Ohmygod." Buffy barely said above a whisper. Then she quickly recovered, "Spike!And Harmony!" Buffy smirked. *It's the same all over again, but I remember.*

"Buffy, hi. What a cute outfit. Last year." Harmony said, looking at Buffy up and down.

"Well, this is interesting. It's asort of a double date." Spike quipped.

"Looks like your friend started the party a little early." Parker said, observing the guy that Harmony and Spike were holding up.

"Say, let's have a look at the new boy."

"Hi, I'm Parker." Parker extended his hands out to Spike who looked down at it.

"Say, I like him. He's got what's ummwhat's the word? Vulnerability."

"And you with Harmony. What didja lose a bet?" Buffy grinned, "Gone to slummin' after me, Spike? I know that what we had was purely sexual, but picking up the first thing that you seethat's just bad."

"What?" Harmony squealed looking at Spike.

"Are you on drugs?" Spike asked Buffy, stunned by her words. "'Cause I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Parker shifted uncomfortably next to Buffy.

Spike pushed the body of the student toward the pool table and jumped over a couch with Harmony in tow.

"Let's go dance, Parker." Buffy said, remembering the past events.

"Sure. Was he an old boyfriend?" Parker asked, taking in the conversation that had happened.

"No, I was just trying to him get him in trouble with his new girlfriend. We used to go to high school together." Buffy yelled as she dragged him to the dance floor.

  
* * *

  
"I declared Pre-Med but I hated it, so I switched to History." Parker said.

"History? Fascinating dates and compelling places." Buffy said jokingly, remembering her exact words.

"But there's something amazing about these huge events, that when you dig down into them, they are all about peopleregular people, just trying to make choices. When you look back at it, seems like people were swept up in events they couldn't control. But I don't believe that. You always have a choice with everything you do."

*So, let's see, when did this lie begin? Probably at 'regular people'. Kiss him now make him think he's gonna get some, Buffy* Parker leaned in right on cue and slowly and kissed Buffy gently on the lips. *Almost innocent. Stupid jerk. But I know.* They broke apart and Buffy looked into his eyes.

"Is this ok?" Parker asked, gauging her reaction. Buffy nodded. "Cause I can stop if you want. It's your choice."

*Damn right, jackass. Once bitten, twice shy. It's payback. And it's a bitch named 'Buffy'.*   
She passed her hand along the side of his neck seductively as her thumb stroked his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Parker looked at her longingly, batting his eyelashes as he looked over her face.

"Making a choice." Buffy replied huskily as she moved closer to him. Parker leaned toward her for another kiss, closing his eyes instinctively and awaited her lips to meet his. And he waited. And waited. Parker opened his eyes to see Buffy looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Buffy?" Parker asked, his glance quickly went from Buffy to his two college buddies behind her at the pool table shaking their heads at him.

"Yeah, I don't think that you and I are going to work, Parker. You need to work on the kissing technique. Kind of sloppy." Buffy said, loud enough for his two friends to hear. They burst out laughing and she heard one say to the other:

"Striking out with a freshman; that's pathetic."

"I don't understand, Buffy." Parker said as she got up from the sofa.

"I'm not going to be a Spike; picking up the first scrap that comes my way." Buffy smiled as she bit back her laughter. Parker's friends were howling and some girls started pointing towards their direction and laughing as well. "I'm just glad that we had this talk so I could see through all the bullshit that you normally pull on poor, unsuspecting, freshman girls. Get a new technique; it's old. And do something about those eyebrows; they're cute for, like, a minute, until they  
look like they're moving independently from your face."

Buffy turned as laughter erupted from the pool table. She picked up her jacket and was about to leave when Parker grabbed her arm. *Big mistake*

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Parker gritted through his teeth.

"You should let go of my arm before I break yours." she said smiling at Parker, his friends waited for a reaction from him. He gripped onto Buffy's hand harder as she tried to pull herself away from him.

"Parker? Whatcha doin'?" a large football player-looking guy asked, stepping up behind Buffy.

"About to be embarrassed." Buffy answered, as she grabbed his wrist and squeezed. Parker hunched over in pain as she let go of his broken wrist. She turned to see the guy behind her smile as Parker sat stunned, looking at her.

"Bye, Parker, I hope to see you soon." Buffy brushed past him. "Maybe I'll even sign your cast."

Although the music was loud, Parker could still hear Buffy's laughter as she glided out of the room.

"You messed with the wrong chick. Loser." the football player said as he left.

  
* * *

  
"I should feel guilty about this. I should be worried that I'm turning Faith-like. Yeah, right. He deserved it for what he did to me." Buffy thought out loud as she reached the dorm.

Willow was already asleep when Buffy entered the dorm. She got her nightclothes and headed to the showers.

*What am I going to do about the Gem of Amarra? And Spike? Spike. He looks so good and he's not chipped.* Buffy scrunched her head at the thought *And not gonna be chipped. Oh my god, and with no Initiative, the big, the bad and the ugly are going to come out. I better talk to Anya. That girl at the bar must have been like her; a vengeance demon or something.*

Buffy quietly crawled into bed, happy that a little piece of her pride wasn't taken away like it had been a year and a half ago.

  
* * *

  
Part 5

  
"Harmony's getting' on my last nerve." Spike told Brian.

"Spike, when are you going to start digging again?" Harmony said, stepping into the tunnel as Brian left.

"Why?"

"'Cause the sooner you finish, the sooner we can leave Sunnydale." Harmony said, jumping toward Spike. Her arms instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"For god's" Spike struggled to hold his anger. "When I get the gem and I kill the Slayer"

"Yeah, what was she talking about tonight? You didn't have sex with her did you?" Harmony asked, pouting and pulling away from him.

"For god's sake, Harm, NO. Me having sex with that annoying bimbo? Please I'd have broken her neck first, then had sex with her. I'm going to bed. Daylight'll be up soon." Spike said, grabbing Harmony's arm and pulling her out of the tunnel toward their lair.

  
* * *

  
_"I'm right here; you don't have to look for me."_

_Spike looked in the direction of the voice. She walked toward him with the stealth of a panther. She glided sleekly through the water that instantly surrounded them. Her hands skimmed the surface and made small ripples in the water that barely covered her breasts._

_"Aren't you going to say something?"_

_"What?"_

_"You must know that I'm not suppose to be here." She reached him and stood before him looking into his blue eyes with her ever-changing hazel eyes which looked green under the soft light that surrounded them._

_"Why aren't you" Spike's sentence was cut off as her lips brushed his. Stunned, he pulled away and looked at her. "What are you doing, Slayer?"_

_"What you've wanted me to do. What I've secretly wanted to do." she replied as the water receded. Spike looked deep within her eyes as their bodies were pressed together, embracing each other._

  
* * *

  
"Spike. SPIKE! Are you ever going to wake up? Brian thinks they've found where it is." Harmony shrieked into his ear while jumping onto the bed. Spike's eyes fluttered as Harmony danced around and sang: "We can go to Paris soon. We can go to Paris soon."

"Whatever," Spike growled as he got out of bed. Shaking his head from the blissful fogginess that his dream had caused. "With every last fibre, I'm going to kill that girl."

  
* * *

  
Part 6

  
"Hey, Will." Buffy said as walked in the room with coffee and donuts in tow.

"It happened, right? Did it happen with Parker?" Willow asked excitedly as she got out of bed.

"No, Will. He's a big user. No, he's a poop head. A large, smelly poop head." Buffy said smiling at her friend.

"Really?" Willow said kind of disappointed. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah!" Buffy said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Hey, Buff. I saw Parker and you at the frat party. You humiliated him good. I think his wrist was broken, though. Someone says he slipped outside after you left. Anyways, Darcy in 208 wants to know if you can give that blond guy her number; she thinks he's hot." Korinne blurted out without a breath, handing Buffy a piece of paper.

"He's seeing someone." Buffy said flatly.

"Anyone I know, Buff? I saw him with some tart, but the looks he was giving you" Korinne shoved the paper back in her pocket.

"Theresnothingbetweenus." Buffy said quickly. Willow looked at Buffy, *That denial was a little too quick.*

"Sure, Buff. I'ma go." Korinne said in a disbelieving tone. "Can I steal one?"

"Sure, go ahead." Buffy said as Korinne dipped into the donut box and took out a glazed donut.

"Thanks, Buff. Bye, Willow see you in Bio." Korinne said, taking a bite out of the donut and scampering out the door.

"What blond guy?" Willow said, without missing a beat.

"She's talking about Spike." Buffy said taking the lid off of her coffee.

"SPIKE? What's he back here for? When Spike's here everything goes bad." Willow said as a flashback of Spike kidnapping Xander and her passed through her thoughts.

"I already know what he's up to. Don't worry, Will. Everything'll be cool." Buffy said, sipping her coffee.

"You told Giles yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you; I've got it under control. I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon." Buffy said as she threw her empty coffee container into the trash and left, leaving Willow stunned.

  
* * *

  
Part 7

  
"Allo?" a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Giles? It's Willow."

"Yes, Willow, what's wrong?"

"Spike's back in town."

"What?" Giles nearly jumped out of his bed at the news. "Does Buffy know? Is she ok?"

"That's the thing, Giles. She seems nonchalant about it. She says she's got it under control. Don't worry about it. She said that she knows what he's up to," Willow informed him. "I don't even think that she was going to tell me. It came up totally by accident."

"Oh. Well, I don't what we're going to do, Willow. If Buffy thinks that she can handle it, then I guess that we should let her."

"But, Giles, you're her Watch"

"Not anymore, Willow. If Buffy doesn't need our help, then let her deal with this on her own. When she needs us, she'll ask." Giles said in his parental tone.

"I guess so." Willow's defeated voice didn't make Giles feel any more reassured. "Bye, Giles." With that, Willow hung up the phone.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Buffy." she thought out loud.

  
* * *

  
Part 8

  
Buffy searched through the sewers of UC Sunnydale cautiously. She didn't remember exactly which set of sewers Spike found the Gem of Amarra. She heard distant voices and the sound of a jackhammer. Buffy crept through the sewer tunnels in the direction of the voices and stopped as a minion passed through an adjacent tunnel. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Go another get the other drill bit." Spike barked as the drilling stopped. Buffy peeked around the tunnel's edge to see Spike lying on top of a strategically placed ladder. He sat up and dusted off his black, long-sleeved sweatshirt. He hopped off the ladder and took off the welder's mask that he'd been wearing as Harmony walked in from an opposite tunnel.

"Spike, are you almost done? I want to go out tonight. Please, Spikey-bear?"

Buffy snickered at the comment, which caused Spike to look in her direction. Buffy quickly sunk further back into the tunnel. Spike shook his head and looked back to Harmony.

"Look, I've told you for the thousandth time, Harm, no one is going anywhere until I have the Gem. So be a good vamp and sod off." Spike growled at her as he dusted his blond hair. Harmony pouted at she retreated to her entrance. Spike sighed as she left.

"God, maybe I should let her go out tonight and let the Slayer kill her. She's gettin' on my last bloody nerve." Spike mumbled to himself as he took off the sweatshirt. Buffy took in every last detail as she gazed over his body. *Oh my god. He's perfect. Why have I never noticed this before? Uhhbecause he's a vampire and has tried to kill you for most of your Slayer life.* Her eyes travelled along his muscular chest and his perfectly toned arms that flexed as he reached for  
the drill, turning his back toward Buffy. His back was sprawled with muscles that tensed at his slight movements.

"So, how long are you going to stand there, Slayer?" Spike turned around quickly, facing the tunnel that Buffy was hiding in. *Shit, been caught.*

"Just checking out the scenery and waiting for you to get the Gem of Amarra so that I can kick your ass. Again." Buffy replied, stepping out of the tunnel into the opening.

"How did you know about the Gem of Amarra?" Spike asked as he stepped toward her. His minions would be back any second and then the bloodbath would start.

"Spike, if you really want to have a battle, hurry up and get the Gem of Amarra and then we candance. The Gem is a pretty little ring with a green gem. So, I'll see you come morning. Ah no closer to the afternoon." Buffy turned to leave. In an instant, a cold hand grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Oh, we will dance." he whispered looking into her eyes.

*Kiss me. Kiss me. Am I sick?* Buffy's eyes darted, taking in every detail of Spike's face.

*Goddamnit, I want to kiss her.*

The gaze was only broken when Brian walked in. Buffy head butted Spike and turned to run only to find her path blocked.

Buffy turned back to see Spike with a devil's smile on his face.

She turned back around to see a fist flying toward her face. Buffy hit the ground hard from the impact. Her Slayer instinct kicked in as she took the feet out from under her nearest attacker. She dropped a stake from her sleeve and drove it into the vampire's chest. Buffy felt a sharp pain as a boot caught her lower ribs. Buffy grunted in pain and rolled out of the way of the next boot that came flying in her direction. With a swift motion, Buffy was back on her feet to the six vampires that had surrounded her. As they advanced on her, she quickly assessed her options.

*Six of them plus Spike, against one of you and one stake. This is not looking good.*

Buffy staked the vampire closest to her and ran into the tunnel that she emerged from moments earlier. Only when she reached the campus did she stop running.

"I wanted to kiss Spike. Am I losing my mind? Maybe that demon did something else to me." Buffy muttered to herself as she felt the tender skin on her right check as she walked into her dorm.

  
* * *

  
Part 9

  
*This is too weird.* Buffy thought to herself as she walked back from class. When she'd made that stupid wish she had no idea that this was going to happen. In the first place she hadn't expected it to come true, and second of all, it was supposed to be a good thing. There was also no way she's expected to have these lusty, BAD thoughts about Spike. What was wrong with  
her? She was back here because she wanted to get away from men, not fall for one that she hated.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of someone crying. Looking around the quad, she saw a girl wiping her eyes while her friend comforted her. Buffy shrugged and carried on walking. A few paces later she stopped and turned back; there was something familiar about the girl's friend. Then it hit her, the girl from the bar, the one who granted her wish. It was Yashma.  
Buffy's jaw dropped and she stared in dumb shock. After a moment the girl looked up, flashed Buffy a grin and winked at her, she turned back toward the crying girl and played with her necklace. Buffy turned and hurriedly made her way back to the dorm.

  
* * *

  
"What happened to you?" Willow asked Buffy's dirty clothes heaped on the floor, as she walked into the room.

"The usual." Buffy said, too casually for Willow's liking. Buffy had already changed out of her clothes and washed her hair.

"Between this morning and this afternoon you met a vampire. It's only after one, Buffy. Where did this happen?"

"It's not important, Will. We have to go to Professor Walsh's class."

"Who? We have Professor O'Conner's Psych class at 2:00." Willow told Buffy, confused.

"Yeah, forgot. We should go, I want to get something from the quad anyway." Willow picked up her books as Buffy glided out of the door.

*This is completely weird. No Professor Walsh. Wanting to kiss Spike. I think the world that I wished for is way too weird.*

  
* * *

  
Part 10

  
He'd done it. He'd finally done it. Spike pulled himself up through the hole he'd drilled and gazed  
around in awe at the mass of treasures surrounding the corpse of a demon in the middle. The rest of the stuff was, no doubt, worth a fortune but at this stage, all that mattered was the gem. Since Buffy had been so kind as to describe it to him, it meant that finding it wouldn't take as long as expected.

"Oooooh!" cooed a voice from behind him. "Pretty. Can I take stuff?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Take what you want, I don't care."

As Harmony rustled through the necklaces and tiaras, Spike looked around for the ring. It didn't take long to find, it was in a lavishly decorated box placed next to the demon. What a dead demon would want with a ring that gives immortality was beyond him. That didn't matter anyway. He slipped the ring onto his finger and was slightly disappointed when he didn't  
feel any different. Maybe the ring didn't work after all.

Harmony frowned. "You don't look any different. I thought maybe you'd look taller or glow or something."

Trying to ignore her annoying prattling he walked past her and picked up a cross that was set amongst some of the other treasure. *Nothing. No burning. No pain. Nothing.* A grin began to spread across his face. Behind him, Harmony clapped her hands.

"Now that you've got the gem we can go to France. Oh, Spikey, it'll be so much fun, just you and me. And all that lovely shopping. My goodness, I'll buy everything. I wanna to go to all the stores and all the bistros and maybe we'll eat some patrons. And I wanna to go to the vineyards and I wanna go"

This was the last straw. There was only so much he could take of Harm's yammering about France, and now that he had what he wanted, there was no way he was putting up with it anymore. Grabbing one of the treasure chests, he pulled off a chunk of wood and stalked back over to Harmony. He plunged the makeshift stake into her heart.

"Sorry, Harm," he said as her ashes settled on the floor. "I've got a Slayer to dance with."

Taking one final look around the tomb, he jumped through the hole and made his way to the surface.

  
* * * 

  
Part 11

  
"I'll see you later, Will." Buffy called as her friend headed back to the dorm. She had a study period and for once was going to actually make use of the library. Most people were in class and the quad was surprisingly empty. Deciding to take her time and enjoy the afternoon, Buffy slowed her pace a little.

"Hello, cutie." said a distinctive voice from behind her. She slowly turned around, a smile on her face.

"So, Spike. You finally found the Gem, I see."

He grinned and nodded. "Ready to dance, Slayer?"

Buffy dropped her bag and raised her fists, thankful that there was no one around to witness the fight. "I'm ready."

He launched himself at her and she easily blocked his blow. "That the best you got?" she taunted.

Spike growled and attacked again, this time managing to land a couple of punches to her face and stomach. Buffy dealt a kick to his chest, which sent him staggering back.

"Why are you even bothering, Slayer?" Spike asked as he returned the blow. "You know you can't beat me while I've got the ring."

"I managed it last time." she replied as she punched him, sending his head snapping back.

Spike looked puzzled. "Last time?"

Before he could question her any further, she swept his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her down with him. She landed on top of him and quickly used her weight to pin him to the ground. She pulled out a stake as he wriggled, trying to free himself. After a moment he gave up trying.

"Go ahead, Slayer. You've got me just where you want me. Finish the job."

She looked down at him and raised the stake; it was time to end this. His blue eyes fixed on hers, filled with a look of defiance. It was typical of him, she hadn't expected him to beg and he wasn't going to. She made the mistake of looking at his lips, those wonderful lips that she had imagined kissing before. Well, this was going to be her last chance. Before she had the chance to change her mind, she leaned down and kissed him. She felt his body freeze for a moment and then amazingly he responded, the intensity of the kiss increasing as time went on. It was everything she's imagined and more.

"Gross! Get a room you guys!"

Buffy's head snapped up and she realised with horror that a small crowd had gathered in the quad and were now watching her and Spike intently. She looked down at the vampire still trapped beneath her. His eyes were still fixed on her and his statement was unreadable. She put her hand to her mouth in horror. What had she done? She took Spike's hand and pulled him to his feet. Seeing that the show was over, the crowd soon went. As soon as they were out of sight, Buffy tightened her grip on his hand and pulled the ring off. Spike's face twisted in pain and he screamed, running for cover before Buffy could do anything else. As she watched him vanish from sight, it occurred to her that she probably wouldn't have been able to stake him even if he had stuck around.

  
* * * 

  
Part 12

  
Buffy grunted as she staked her tenth vampire of the evening. She'd been patrolling for less than an hour and the campus was literally crawling with vampires. She was exhausted. It was the same every night. She'd slay until she was too tired to go on and then she'd go home, knowing that they were still out there and that the bodies of several students would be found in the morning. Her work was suffering too. In the classes she didn't sleep through, she was too tired to take proper notes. Willow did her best to help, but all of Buffy's professors had noticed a decline in her grades.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. When she'd made that stupid wish it was because she had wanted things to be better, not worse. Indeed things were fine romantically, aside from a slight problem with Spike. It was the rest of this world that was a mess.

"Miss me, pet?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around.

"I would havethough me leaving you to burn in the sun should have given you the message."

Spike smirked and stepped closer to her. "It was the bit that came before that that I was thinking of." he said softly.

Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That was" she paused and tried to think of the word.

"Yes?"

"A mistake," she said firmly. "A great big mistake, which I won't be making again."

"Really now?" Spike didn't sound convinced. "Let's have it then, Slayer, give me the best you've got."

Buffy pulled out a stake. This time she really would end this. Spike had made it clear that without the chip he was no different than any other vampire. She had to put aside this insane attraction she felt and get it over with. She raised the stake but then stopped.

*Okay, why aren't I killing him?*

Spike smiled and reached up to caress her cheek. "I knew you couldn't do it." he said softly.

Buffy knew she should be fighting him at the very least, but instead she found herself leaning into his touch. Realising what she was doing, she jerked back. Spike didn't seem fazed by this.

"I guess Angel is busy enjoying my ring." he said, changing the topic totally. Buffy frowned.

"What?"

"My ring, you sent it to Angel didn't you? Figured he could use it in the battle against evil?"

Buffy unconsciously reached into her pocket and fiddled with the ring, which she'd been carrying around with her since she'd taken it from Spike. She knew there was no point sending it to Angel, he'd only destroy it like he did last time. At least this way she had bargaining material should she need it.

"Actually I didn't," she admitted. "I seriously doubt Angel would want it."

Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So, where is it then?"

"Safe." she replied.

He gave her a small smile and leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips. Buffy felt as though she was melting. This was not good; he was reducing her to a big pile of Buffy-goo. He pulled back and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Safe where?" he asked softly, his fingers spidered down her arms gently and then slowly his hands were around her slim waist. He brought his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

Buffy moved closer toward Spike. *Whatever this attraction is to Spike. It must stop.* She stepped in closer until his words sunk in. 'Safe where?' Buffy's face hardened and she gave a small, wry laugh as she backed away from Spike breaking his hold

"Oh, I get it. Very clever, Spike. Trying to seduce the ring out of me. You did very well; I nearly fell for it. But sorry, not well enough. Just stay away from me from now on."

She turned and stormed back towards her dorm. Spike watched her leave, taking in every move of her walk; the sway of her hips, and the wave of her hair. He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"You can't blame a bloke for trying." he muttered.

  
* * * 

  
Part 13

  
As far as the history of plans went, Buffy was pretty sure this was the most insane one she'd ever had. She was in Spike's lair and it was daytime, he wasn't likely to be anywhere else. She just wanted to get this over with, and she hoped his minions weren't going to get in the way.

It was eerily quiet no minions or anything around. That worried Buffy a little; maybe he had some sort of trap laid for her. That was impossible, she'd only just decided to come here so there was no way he could be expecting her.

As she made her way into the bedroom, she saw that he definitely wasn't expecting her. He lay on the bed, shirtless, and sleeping soundly. This time she made a conscious effort not to look at his body; instead she sat down on the edge of the bed, noticing for the first time that he was alone. *I wonder where Harmony is?* Dismissing the thoughts, she looked back down at Spike. It would be painfully easy for her to stake him right now while he was vulnerable, but she knew she couldn't do it. That wasn't why she'd come.

"Spike?" she called. No response.  


Buffy's looked down on his sleeping form and sighed inwardly. She shook him. "Spike, wake up."

He murmured incoherently and rolled onto his side but continued to sleep. Buffy rolled her eyes and lowered her head so that her lips nearly touched his earlobe. She swallowed hard before a little voice in the back of her head said, 'Hurry up!'

"WAKE UP!!" she yelled.

Spike gave a cry of fright and sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around with wide eyes and groaned when he saw Buffy.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I need your help." she said, getting straight to the point.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Are you stoned?"

Buffy shook her head. "Spike, this whole town is crawling with vamps. There's more here than I could ever fight alone. I figured we could beI don't knowpartners or something."

"What makes you **think** I'll help you? I am a vampire after all. An **evil** vampire who still wants to kill you."

Buffy reached into her pocked and pulled out the ring. She held it out to Spike. "Help me and you get it back."

Spike was tempted to reach out and grab it right there, but he knew she'd be expecting that. "And I'm supposed to believe you'll just hand it over if I help you? Pull the other one, Slayer. Evil vampire, remember?"

"Believe what you want. That's the deal; take it or leave it." Buffy was amazed that the offer of the ring alone hadn't been enough to sway his decision. "I'll be around. If you decide to help, then come and find me."

"What's happening here, Slayer?" Spike asked, as she turned to leave.

Buffy frowned in confusion, turned back toward him. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I'm talking about you, me. Us. I'm talking about what happened in the quad. What the bloody hell is going on?"

Buffy smirked and walked back over to the bed. She climbed onto it and crawled over to where Spike was sitting. She gently brushed her fingers over his bare chest. He shivered at the feel of her skin against his.

"I know you want me, Spike," she whispered. "I can see it in your eyes."

Spike swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

She lowered her head so that her lips were mere inches away from his. "If you help me, the ring might not be your only reward."

The smell of peppermint and strawberry assaulted his senses as her fingers stroked his nape and she gently kissed him *Where did that come from?* She then jumped off the bed and made her way out of the lair. Spike watched her go, in numb shock.

"Bloody hell." he finally whispered.

  
* * *

  
Patrolling that night was intense as usual. Buffy had lost count of the number of vampires that she'd dusted, but needless to say it was a lot. All of her muscles ached and she knew that she should really go home and rest, but she couldn't. She had to leave it as long as possible. The more vamps she dusted the less people would die.

After sending yet another one to Hell, Buffy stopped and looked around. Her vampire senses were still tingling but she couldn't see anyone. She brushed it off; there were so many vamps around these days that it was a rare occasion when something wasn't wrong. With a sigh she continued to make her way through the cemetery.

From the bushes Spike watched her. When he saw Buffy stop and look around he thought for a moment that she'd seen him, or sensed him at least. If she had, she had soon dismissed it and carried on walking. He followed. He wasn't even sure why he was here. At first he thought it was because he wanted his ring backand anything else Buffy was willing to offer him. But as he watched her gruelling fights with one vampire after another, he got the feeling that it was more than that.

He could tell she was tired; she must have been to come to him for help in the first place. Despite the fact that he hadn't volunteered, she still carried on and was wearing herself into the ground. Spike shook his head. What did he care?

Buffy raised her head wearily as yet another vampire jumped out in front of her.

"Slayer," he hissed. "You're time is up."

She sighed. "Yeah, you have no idea how many times I've been told that."

Before she had time to lunge, she felt someone grab her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back. She struggled to free herself but was forced to the ground as someone else held on to her legs. The vampire who had confronted her knelt at her side and leaned over.

"Goodbye, Slayer." He sneered cruelly and bit down into her throat.

Buffy gasped at the pain and knew that this was it. She was going to die. As she felt her strength leave her, Spike's words echoed in her mind.

_But all we needis for one of us, just one, to have the thing we are all hoping forOne. Good. Day._

As her vision faded into darkness, she knew that day had come.

Spike watched in shock as four vampires held Buffy down while a fifth drank from her. For the briefest of seconds he contemplated leaving her there, but even as the thought entered his mind he was snapping off a tree branch and launching himself at the group of vampires. He quickly staked the one who was feeding from Buffy and then made light work of the others. Once the dust had settled, he crouched beside her.

"Slayer? Buffy?"

No response.

He pushed her head gently to one side and examined the wound. It had already stopped bleeding, and he could hear her heart beating slowly but steadily. She'd just passed out from blood loss. Once she'd rested she'd be fine. Figuring that there was no way her friends or her Watcher would believe he hadn't done this to her, he decided to take her back to his place. It wasn't far and he had a soft bed she could sleep in until she recovered. As he picked her up in his arms, the thought  
didn't even cross his mind that he had just saved the life of his supposed enemy.

  
* * *

  
Spike gently placed Buffy on his bed and brought a bowl of water and a washcloth over to the bedside. He carefully wiped the blood off her neck so that two already-healing puncture wounds remained. Once he was done, he sat beside her and watched her sleep. For the first time since he'd met her, she actually looked peaceful. The lines of exhaustion and worry seemed to have melted off her face.

He reached out to brush a loose tendril of hair off her cheek when she stirred. He quickly pulled back his hand as her eyes opened and she looked blearily up at him.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, pet, it's me."

He watched as she reached up and felt the wound on her throat, a look of total fear spreading across her features.

"Relax, you're still human."

Her face went from fearful to puzzled. "You saved me?"

He nodded and she managed a small smile before closing her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered and moments later she was sleeping again. Spike sat there motionless. It had just hit him what he'd done. He'd saved the Slayer and killed his own kind to do so. What the hell was wrong with him? He was turning into sodding Angel, only without the hair gel and the soul crap. He glanced back down at the sleeping Slayer.

_You're all covered with her. I look at you . . . all I see is the Slayer_

Those had been Dru's words to him when she had dumped him in Brazil. He'd dismissed it as her usual insane prattling, but seeing Buffy lying in his bed like this, helpless and vulnerable, he wondered if maybe Dru had been right. There had to be some reason why he hadn't killed her in the past, and why he hadn't allowed her to die tonight. He didn't know if it was love; he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that everything had changed now. She knew that he had saved her, and it wouldn't be long before word got out in the demon world either. His hand was being forced and he decided to go with it.

Dawn was approaching as he scribbled a note for Buffy to find when she woke. He placed it on the table next to her side of the bed. Then walked around to the other side and climbed in next to her, making sure not to get too close. Closing his eyes he was asleep almost immediately.

The first thing Buffy's eyes focused on when she woke for the second time was a note with her name on it. She picked it up and read it, a smile appearing on her lips as she took in the words.

_Buffy,_

_If you need my help, you know where to find me_

_Spike_

She sat up and felt her wound; gone, thanks to Slayer healing powers. She glanced across the bed and saw Spike sleeping soundly beside her, perched on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, he didn't even stir. She got up and made her way out of the lair; Willow was probably worried sick that she hadn't come home. As Buffy walked, she noticed  
her heart felt lighter; the fight against evil had just got easier. She had an ally.

  
* * *

  
Part 14

  
"I don't know how you do this every night." Spike panted, even though he had no need to breathe. They had just taken on a vamp nest together and it had been a long and gruelling fight. Buffy knew that she wouldn't have been able to do it without Spike's help. He knew it too, but it was never mentioned. They had patrolled together every night since she first asked for his help and they talked about everything except how bad the situation in Sunnydale really was. Buffy didn't want to think about it and Spike went along with that.

"I've been doing this every night for five years." she said almost sadly, hating to be reminded not only of her destiny as the Slayer, but also of the grim reality that she was living on borrowed time. Still, as long as she had her friends helping her, she knew that time was being prolonged.

Before her thoughts could get any deeper, however, a group of vamps decided to attack. There were only four of them, but they'd decided to arm themselves with swords and knives for good measure.

"What is it with you vamps and weapons?" Buffy asked as she punched and then staked the one in front of her. "I thought you guys were supposed to use your fangs?"

"It just makes them feel manly." Spike replied, who seemed to be having some difficulty finishing off his foe. As Buffy fought another of the vampires, the third attacked Spike from behind, slashing at him with a knife.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, staking the vamp she was fighting and quickly pulling the one away from Spike's back and dusting that one too. Spike finally finished off the vamp he was fighting and the cemetery was silent once more.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked with concern.

Spike turned to face her and nodded.

"You're bleeding." she observed. He glanced down and saw that one of the vampire's had caught his arm with their weapon. The gash was quite deep, but not overly serious.

"I'm fine." he protested, but Buffy had already taken his uninjured arm and was pulling him along.

"My dorm isn't too far. I'll patch you up."

Spike sighed and allowed her to lead him. This was bloody marvellous. Not only was he helping the Slayer, now he was letting her look after him as well. Still, in his one hundred plus years on this earth, he learned that things never go the way you expect.

  
* * *

  
"Willow's going to freak." Buffy whispered as she opened the door. Her friends knew that Buffy patrolled with Spike, but she probably wouldn't be happy about a potentially dangerous vampire being invited into their room. Buffy flipped on the light and noticed the room was empty. Either Willow was having an all night study session or she was with Oz, probably the latter. She turned back to the door and noticed Spike was still standing in the hallway.

"Spike, what are youoh," she smiled sheepishly as she realised what the problem was. "Come in, Spike."

As he stepped over the threshold, Buffy guided him over to the bed and sat him down on the end of it. She then started rummaging through her drawer for a first aid kit. She soon found it buried underneath a pile of stakes and a couple of bottles of holy water. It was a good thing she shared a room with someone who knew she was the Slayer. She remembered how hard it had been  
keeping her identity a secret when she'd lived with Kathy briefly. With the kit in her hand, she sat down beside Spike and cleaned his wound before bandaging it. He remained silent the whole time.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before." she teased.

"I was just thinking." he replied softly.

"That's a bad habit to get into. I'd stop if I were you." her smiled faded when she realised he was  
serious. "What about?"

Spike opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be at this time in the morning." Buffy said as she got up to answer it.

Buffy opened the door and saw two policemen standing there. She turned back briefly at Spike in total confusion and then turned back. "Yes, officers?" Buffy asked.

"Are you Buffy Anne Summers?" the older man asked.

Buffy felt a wave of nausea pass over her and she nodded her head.

"Well, would you mind if we came in?" the same officer asked.

Buffy gestured for the officers to some in and they took off their hats in the process.

"We found your name and address as the contact number for a Miss Willow Rosenberg." the young officer said looking at a note pad.

The other officer quickly took over. "Miss Summers we regret to inform you that Miss Rosenberg was killed tonight."

Spike was at Buffy's side in an instant. She looked at the officers dumbfounded. "What?"

"She was killed tonight just outside of the campus perimeter. We haven't been able to locate her parents, but her boyfriend Daniel Osborne was taken to the hospital with serious injuries."

Buffy would have crumpled to the floor if Spike were not there to hold her up. Sobs wracked her body; she felt like she couldn't breath, Spike felt his heart sink as he watched Buffy slowly realized what was truly being said.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Buffy managed to squeak out.

Both officers looked at each other briefly and then the older spoke. "They were mugged."

"BY WHAT? A GANG ON PCP?" Buffy yelled.

"Well, errr"

"We would like you to come and identify the body." the older officer interrupted.

Buffy looked at Spike, fear and pain apparent in her tortured face.

"I'll take her, officers." Spike volunteered.

Buffy knew that they were talking but didn't understand anything they said. They might as well have been speaking another language. The officers left and Buffy walked aimlessly toward her bed and sat down. She looked at Willow's bed, the flower patterned comforter and began to cry again.

Spike couldn't bear to see her cry. He settled down on the bed next to her.

"There's nothing you could have done." Spike said, stroking her hair. She looked up at him, grim  
determination in her eyes.

"No, but there's something I can do."

Before he could ask her what she meant, she ran out of the room, the now fully-risen sun preventing him from following.

  
* * *

  
Part 15

  
It didn't take Buffy long to find Yashma. Everyone on campus knew that Sophie Lawson, the captain of the cheerleading team, had just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. Sure enough, she was in the canteen with Yashma at her side. Buffy strode over and grabbed the demon by the arm.

"We need to talk," she hissed, dragging her into the corridor. Once she was sure they were out of sight she let go of her arm. "You have to undo this."

Yashma grinned. "Sorry, honey, can't do it. This is what you wanted and once it's been wished it can't be undone."

Buffy tried to blink back the tears. "I didn't know this was going to happen. You have to do something; a friend of mine died last night. It wouldn't have happened in my world."

Yashma shrugged. "As I said, what's done is done. I'm sorry about your friend, but you'll have to deal with it."

Buffy exploded. "DEAL WITH IT?! How can you say that?" She lashed out and punched Yashma, sending her staggering back.

As the demon reached up to feel her jaw Buffy noticed the necklace hanging around her neck. It was just like the one Anya had described to her, the one containing all her powers. Buffy marched over and before Yashma could react she ripped it off.

"NO!" yelled the demon as Buffy dropped the necklace onto the floor, placing her shoe over it.

"If you won't fix this," Buffy said. "I'll just have to do it myself."

She stamped her foot down hard on the stone, shattering it.

  
* * * 

  
Part 16

  
"Riley? Your last boyfriend?" the girl asked.

Buffy looked away from her drink and nodded toward the pretty girl sitting next to her. Her dark brown eyes looked almost black in the dim lighting. She was dressed entirely in black. 

"Yeah, he went back to da army. Soddin' fool." Buffy stopped and scrunched her forehead and laughed. "Spike wordage."

The girl shook her head, having no clue what the drunken girl was talking about and she was getting impatient. "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever. Anyways, he left you?"

"Yeah, cause we caught him lettin' some vampire feedin' off of him. I don't like vampires" Buffy stopped talking as she looked at the figure standing in the doorway. 

Spike strolled over to the bar where Buffy was sitting.

"Is that him?" The girl asked anxiously 

"No."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Buffy, if you could wish for anything, and I mean anything, what would it be?" the girl looked Buffy directly in the eye.

"I dunno." Buffy jumped out of the chair and into Spike's arms. "Hi, Spike."

"Let's go, Buffy."

"Hey, she hasn't paid." The bartender said, picking up Buffy's glass. "It's forty bucks."

Spike grumbled as he grabbed two twenties out of his back pocket with Buffy still clinging onto him.

"Spike, dis is my friend, a" Buffy looked at the girl, puzzled. "You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Yashma." The girl smiled annoyed.

"Nice to meet you, Yashma, but we've" Spike was cut off by a furious kiss from the drunken Slayer. Spike pulled Buffy's arms from around his neck and then grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You're drunk and I'm taking you home."

"See." Buffy said pulling out of Spike's grasp and looking at Yashma. "Even he doesn't want me. And he's a vam"

Spike clamped his hand around her mouth before she could continue that sentence.

"Anything?" Yashma reminded her.

Buffy grabbed Spike hand and wrenched off of her mouth; the sound of a bone snapping made the girl flinch. Spike growled in pain. And grabbed Buffy with his other arm around the waist and began dragging her out of the bar.

"I wish dat I never had sex wid Parker, I never met Riley and I wish dat dere was no Initiative. It never existed." Buffy said before she collapsed into Spike's good arm.

"As you wish." Spike looked up at the beautiful girl to see her grasping at her neck, in a look of shock. She looked at Spike and then at Buffy. "Ohhh, shit."

  
* * * 

  
Part 17

  
Buffy groaned as she opened her eyes, the dim light of the room feeling a lot brighter than it actually was. Her head felt as though there were hundreds of little men, all beating her brain with big, huge hammers. She never learned did she? The first time she had a drink she was drugged and nearly sacrificed to a demon, the second time she turned into a cave-girl and this time she had a hangover to beat them all and Spike was in her bed. HANG ON! Spike was in her bed?!

Her mind clearing a little, she now saw the blonde vampire asleep, perched on the edge of the bed. She stared at him for a moment and shook her head; there was something weirdly familiar about seeing him like this. She couldn't think how though, she'd certainly never shared a bed with Spike before, she was pretty sure she'd remember it.

Suddenly small moments like pictures entered her mind. "My wish!"

Buffy looked at the sleeping vampire and decided to look for the only evidence that what she remembered from last night was true. She slid over to his side of the bed to see his hand cradled in his other hand. She examined closer to see his broken thumb and his index finger swollen and still blue and purple. Buffy cringed.

"So it did happen," she stretched back out on the bed and snuggled closer to Spike until the little men with the big, huge hammers in her head stopped pounding. "I hate hangovers."

  
* * *

  
Giles documented Buffy's encounter with Yashma, after she gave the gang the edited version of the story at the magic shop. Willow asked tons of questions about her death and Tara tried to get her off topic. Spike was still asleep at her house and Buffy decided to get in some workout time before she went home and had to kick him out.

The gang went onto their routine of looking up information about Glory.

"So who was it? It was Spike wasn't it?" Anya asked following Buffy into the training room.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You mentioned Spike, a lot. You didn't mention Xander or any other guy besides Spike, so it has to be him."

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Anya." Buffy looked at the ex-demon strangely. "A vengeance demon sent me back in time; it had nothing to do with Spike."

"First of all, I was a vengeance demon. Yashma isn't." Anya looked at Buffy amused.

"Huh?"

"Yashma is a demon. But her purpose is to show people their true love. Especially when people can't see it themselves."

"So what does that have to do with Spike?" Buffy swallowed; she knew what Anya was going to say next.

'It means that he is your eternal soulmate. Yashma wouldn't have sent you back if she didn't see your chance at happiness at the place you wanted to go back to. She doesn't give scorned women vengeance like I did. So you and Spikehe looks like he can give you many orgasms, like Xander gives me."

Buffy wanted to vomit. "Anya sometimes you really say too much. Too much information is not good."

Buffy turned back to the punching bag, thinking that this was the end of the conversation but of course Anya couldn't take a hint.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?" Buffy asked exasperated.

"Have them with Spike? He looks well equipped to satisfy." Anya added.

"Ohh my God. Anya, get out. Don't you have a job to do?" Buffy asked.

"Well did he?"

"Getoutgetoutgetout! GET OUT!" Buffy said screaming at the mental image that popped into her mind more than at Anya, who quickly hurried back toward the shop. "Stop."

Anya halted and turned back toward the red-faced slayer.

"Youyou don't mention Yashma's deal to anyone. Do you hear me? Or you are in a world of hurt. Slayer duty or not." Buffy tried to threaten; Anya suppressed her smile.

"Ok, Buffy. I won't tell anyone that you have orgasmy feelings for Spike."

"I DON'T!"

Anya nodded her head as if Buffy was a mental patient that needed reassurance. Buffy sighed as the ex-demon left.

  
* * *

  
Buffy went home to find her mom sitting in the living room.

"Hey, mom!"

"Hello, Buffy. You and I need to have a talk."

Buffy felt a wave of dread passing over her. "About what?"

"Oh, just the grocery list, getting the car fixed, taking Dawn to get her dress for the dance and why Spike was naked in our bathroom this morning." Joyce smiled.

"Ohmygod!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Joyce now put on her motherly face and waited for an answer.

"Uhhhh, where is he?"

"Sleeping your bed, I take it. Buffy, what is going on?"

"Well, Spike sort of helped me out last night. I was kind of upset at stuff and he brought me home. I couldn't let him fry in the sunrise," Buffy explained, then her forehead crinkled. "Naked?"

"Yes honey, naked. I heard the water running and I knew that you and Dawn had already left and I thought you'd left it on. He didn't see me, thank goodness, but it was traumatizing nonetheless."

"Ibetgoodtraumatizing." Buffy grumbled.

"BUFFY!!! I heard that," Joyce got up going into the kitchen. "I think he needs to leave as soon as the sun is down."

"Fine, mom."

  
* * * 

  
Buffy looked at the still sleeping vampire in her bed holding her favourite pillow to his chest, his broken finger looking pretty much healed. It was near five and he would be waking up soon but she sat down next to him and decided to speed up the process. "Spike?"

"HmmmmBuffy?" Spike woke up groggily; his usually tamed hair was wild and free. His storm blue eyes fluttered open and met hers. "It was weird. I had a dream that I was in your house andok, I am in your house."

He looked around the room and then down at the pillow to his chest and his hand and then looked up at her.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? You broke my bloody thumb." Spike grumbled. He sat up to realize that he was shirtless.

Buffy now wished that she and her mom had traded places for that brief second she had seen Spike.

"Look, pet, I'll get out as soon as the sun is down; I know you don't want me here."

"It's ok; you saved me last night."

"Come again?"

"You were a huge help, even when I didn't expect it. Thank you, Spike." Buffy smiled.

"What are you talking about? Because I took you out of the bar?"

"That and other things."

"Ok," Spike said. "What other things?"

Before he knew what happened, her lips descended on his in a long soft kiss.

"Ok, have you been drinking again?" Spike pulled away.

"Nope." *The way that I felt when I kissed him in the past is the same way that I feel now.*

"What do I mean? I'm talking about you, me. Us." Spike said.

Buffy gasped at his exact words. "I don't know yet. But there's something there and I know that you feel it, Spike."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up and get dressed. I don't want my mother to see you naked anymore." Buffy skipped out of the room.

"WHAT?" Spike called after the laughing Slayer.

  
THE END


End file.
